


The One With the Vibrator

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: When out shopping, Ava brings home a toy she thinks will look perfect between her girlfriend's legs
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 237





	The One With the Vibrator

**Author's Note:**

> The second fic that has been finished for months but not posted, as promised ~~albeit later than intended~~ , to celebrate Legends coming back properly tonight.
> 
> Thank you to @Starling83 and @LadyXana for being lovely and betaing this for me <3
> 
> Hope y'all like the read!

Ava does not quite know what comes over her. One second, she is practically being dragged into an adult toy store by Charlie, wanting only to get out of the store before her cheeks actually turn tomato-colored. The next, she finds herself at the checkout being handed a bag she definitely cannot speak of in company. It is not her fault the small toy inside it looks like it would fit perfectly between Sara’s legs, with Ava’s hand cupping it.

She does her best to ignore Charlie’s comments as she makes a beeline for the exit, eager to end their small shopping spree.

***

When she gets home, Sara is already there. Ava can’t keep a smile from gracing her lips when she spots Sara lounging on the couch with something playing on the TV.

“Hey, love,” Ava says, putting her various bags of purchases down next to the couch.

“I was starting to wonder when you’d be home,” Sara says, grasping for some part of Ava’s body. Her hand manages to make contact with Ava’s sleeve, and she quickly uses her hold to pull Ava down. Ava shakes her head but happily accepts the kiss Sara seems determined to give her.

“Charlie wanted to visit more places than I expected,” Ava says apologetically.

“So I have Charlie to blame for nearly starving, got it,” Sara says with a cheeky grin, causing Ava to roll her eyes.

“You know where the food is, you could have made it yourself,” Ava points out, shrugging off her jacket as she stands up properly.

“Mmm, no,” Sara says, turning on the couch to watch Ava walk to the kitchen. “You just do it so much better.”

Ava offers a hum in reply, quickly getting herself busy finding everything she will need to cook dinner.

“What’d you even buy, anyway?” Sara asks, leaning over the armrest so she can rifle through Ava’s bags.

“Nothing special,” Ava says with a shrug. As Sara continues her search through them, Ava fills a pot with water, trying to remember if she bought something Sara should not see. It is only when Sara lets out a loud gasp that Ava remembers the one thing she really didn’t plan on buying.

“ _ Miss Sharpe,  _ are you planning on some quality time with yourself sometime soon?” Sara asks while Ava abandons the half-filled pan to make her way back over to Sara.

“No…” Ava says, eyeing the vibrator almost on display in Sara’s hand. Sara simply raises an eyebrow, making Ava shake her head for the second time as she fully closes the distance between them. Leaning down to Sara’s ear, she whispers, “I just couldn’t help but think how good it would look on you.”

Sara swallows audibly, and Ava cannot help but to be pleased with herself. The purchase has already made itself worth it just for that. But, that does nothing to stop Ava’s plans for it. She lowers herself enough to press a quick kiss to Sara’s neck, then stands back up, making her way back to the kitchen.

It takes Sara a bit to react, but when she does, she practically jumps out of the couch, sauntering over to Ava with the toy still in hand. “You know,” she says lowly, placing one hand on Ava’s waist, “I’m not that hungry anymore.”

“Says the woman who was dying of hunger just five minutes ago,” Ava says with an arched eyebrow, trying her best not to let Sara’s touch distract her from her actions.

“That was five minutes ago,” Sara reasons, pulling on Ava’s body to make it face her. Dropping her voice even lower, she continues with, “Before I knew about your plans for your new purchase.”

Ava draws in a sharp breath then, her gaze moving from Sara’s face to her hand, the vibrator lying snugly inside it.

“What about dinner?” Ava tries, feeling herself get less and less interested in dinner as her hunger for something else grows.

“We can eat later,” Sara responds, sliding her hand into Ava’s back pocket as she pushes up on her toes, only stopping her movements when her lips are barely an inch away from touching Ava’s.

“Are you sure you don’t want any energy  _ before _ we exert ourselves?” Ava asks, trying one last time for reason.

Sara seems to consider that for a moment. “We can eat later and then have sex  _ again _ .” That earns her a chuckle, followed by a sigh before Ava kisses her.

“Have it your way,” Ava exhales, continuing their kiss as she pulls Sara closer with one hand and reaches to turn everything off and away from heat with the other. 

Sara simply responds by kissing her more deeply, her hands already moving to undress Ava. It is a little more clunky than usual, with one of Sara’s hands still holding the toy, but in the end she manages to open every button on Ava’s button-up.

“Wait,” Ava says through catching her breath, stopping Sara from getting the shirt completely off. “When I envisioned you with this—” Ava wraps her hand around the toy, pulling it away from Sara’s grasp “—you were on our bed.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want to ruin your  _ vision _ , now, would we?” Sara says with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Taking Ava’s hand in her own, she slowly walks backwards, pulling Ava with her out of the kitchen area and up the stairs. 

Once they finally reach the bed, with most of their clothes having been discarded along the way, Ava carefully puts the toy down at the end of it. Sara is already getting comfortable on top of their sheets, leaning on her elbows and beckoning Ava closer. A request that Ava happily fulfills.

She kneels on the bed at Sara’s feet, taking in her nearly naked form. Sara is down to just her underwear, and Ava is eager to have everything off of her.

She lowers herself to her arms, using her hands to find purchase as she slowly crawls over Sara’s body. Once high enough, she kisses Sara’s waiting lips and settles onto her hips, aching to touch her in any way possible.

Sara’s hand is on her immediately, sliding underneath Ava’s open shirt. It, along with her underwear, is the only thing that Ava is still wearing, her pants discarded somewhere at the bottom of the stairs.

Ava pulls herself away from Sara’s mouth so she can kiss her way down to her neck. When she finds a good spot to pay attention to, Sara lets out an appreciative sound. It only spurs Ava on further, and before she knows it, her nails are scratching over Sara’s abs.

Sara gives up on trying to hold herself up, letting the arm she was leaning on relax as she uses the other to pull Ava fully down with her. The suddenness of it makes the tips of Ava’s fingers push underneath Sara’s underwear, and Ava is reminded of what brought them here.

Pulling her hand back, much to Sara’s protests, Ava pushes herself up on her knees. Sara reaches out to try to keep her from moving away, but Ava simply grabs her hand and rests it on her thigh. A glance over her shoulder confirms that the vibrator is still very much there, waiting to be used. 

When she looks back at Sara, she has once more pushed herself up on her elbow, her gaze having followed Ava’s. There is a desire in Sara’s eyes that makes Ava think of nothing but what she can do to bring her pleasure.

Ava leans in for another kiss, and Sara sighs into it, wrapping her hand around Ava’s neck to bring her closer. Before Sara gets the chance to lie fully back down again, Ava snakes a hand around her body and quickly unclasps her bra. She feels it loosen against her own chest, and it’s enough to make her pull back just so she can watch the bra fall away. She swears Sara pushes her chest out as she does.

When she leans back in, her eager lips find Sara’s collarbone, and she pushes her back onto the mattress with the force of her own body. Sara complies easily, letting out all kinds of wonderful sounds as Ava finds her way to Sara’s breasts.

Her mouth latches on to the underside of one of them as her hand searches out the other. Sara’s hand buries itself in her hair, its grasp tightening as she tugs on Ava’s head to reposition it. Ava obliges, her tongue finding Sara’s nipple the moment Sara relaxes her hold. She scrapes her teeth against it, reveling in the way Sara’s hips push up, trying to find some sort of friction.

Ava sits back up on her knees, running her eyes over Sara’s body. Sara looks oh so ready to be fucked, her hair a mess against the pillow, her eyes as deep as Ava has ever seen them, and three light bruises showing on her upper body.

Hips buck underneath her once more, and Ava cannot hold herself back anymore. She removes herself from Sara’s body, giving herself access to Sara’s last piece of clothing. Her fingers easily find purchase underneath the hem of it, and she wastes no time dragging it down Sara’s legs. 

Once she finally has her naked, Ava shuffles down to the bottom of the bed. She pushes on Sara’s knee with one hand, and reaches for the toy with the other. Sara’s legs fall open at her request, and Ava is finally met with the full sight of her, overcome with her beauty.

Sara lets out a breathless, “Babe,” and it is all it takes to put Ava’s body back into action. She lays down between Sara’s open legs, hooking her left arm around Sara’s right leg. She presses a kiss to the inside of her thigh, nuzzling the spot with her nose as her free hand inches towards the apex of Sara’s legs.

She draws in a sharp breath when her fingers make contact with Sara’s cunt, feeling how wet she is. She gathers some wetness and pulls it up to Sara’s clit, moving her fingers in firm circles around it for a few seconds. Sara starts moving against her instantly, trying to get more purchase. When Ava pulls her fingers away, Sara tries to chase them as a whine escapes her lips.

“Just give me a second,” Ava chuckles against her thigh, blindly searching for where she dropped the vibrator. Sara lets out a deep  _ huff _ , and Ava’s eyes are drawn to her chest, rising from the action.

When her hand finally closes around the small toy, she moves her gaze back to the task at hand. After spending a second searching for the switch, she finally turns the vibrator on, feeling its gentle vibrations in her hand.

“Are you ready?” she asks, looking between the toy in her hand, Sara’s waiting cunt, and Sara’s face. Sara nods eagerly, trying to push herself closer to Ava. Ava smiles as she pushes Sara’s legs as far apart as she can get them, giving her room to work. She guides the toy to where Sara wants it, gently parting her folds before finally lowering it onto her clit.

Sara’s reaction to the toy is instantaneous. Her body shudders as if a shock has gone through her and an obscene moan leaves her mouth. Before long, she is moving against it, making Ava realize that the light hold she had on the vibrator isn’t enough. She cups it fully with her hand, keeping it firmly in place as Sara’s movements continue.

At the start, Ava makes sure to pay attention to Sara’s thigh, kissing it all over. As the scene plays out, however, she finds herself completely transfixed by Sara’s reactions to the vibrator, unable to take her eyes off the image in front of her.

When Sara finally comes, looking utterly ethereal, Ava turns the toy off, leaving it still pressed against her for a few seconds. She has half a mind to turn it back on and see how many orgasms she can give Sara with it, but there will be time for that some other day.

“Did you like that?” she asks lowly, her gaze transfixed by the way the vibrator glistens when she pulls it away.

“Hell yes,” Sara responds, her breath still coming heavy.

Ava simply hums in reply. She drops the toy somewhere to her side, not really seeing where as she fixes her gaze back on Sara’s cunt. She subconsciously licks her lips as she wonders exactly how much Sara had enjoyed it.

She shuffles a little on the bed to bring her just as close to Sara as she needs to be. Looking up, she notices Sara has closed her eyes, a blissed out smile on her lips. Ava cannot help a smirk as she lowers her head, darting her tongue out to taste her lover.

“Fuck,” Sara groans, bucking her hips as her hand worms its way into Ava’s hair. “Give a girl a warning.” Ava does not give her a reply, too busy lapping up every drop of wetness she can get her tongue on. Not that Sara seems to mind, with the way she pushes Ava’s head closer.

Ava swirls her tongue around Sara’s clit before sucking it into her mouth. The pitch of Sara’s moans changes, and Ava knows she is close. Ava debates pushing into her with her fingers to help her finish, but decides she should leave something for after dinner. So instead, she refocuses her efforts on Sara’s clit, pushing Sara to the edge.

When Sara comes down from her second orgasm, Ava sits back up on her knees, wiping her chin with the back of her hand. Sara soon follows, straddling Ava’s lap and wrapping her arms around her neck. Ava’s hands instinctively find their way to Sara’s hips, holding her securely on top of her thighs.

Sara kisses her, an activity Ava is only happy to take part in, but soon moves on to Ava’s neck. Her hands slide to Ava’s shoulder, making to push her shirt off.

“Wait,” Ava whispers, her hand stopping Sara’s just as Ava’s stomach rumbles. “Dinner is long overdue.”

Sara sighs, but moves her hands from Ava’s shirt to cup her face. After pulling her in for a deep kiss, she moves one hand back to grasp Ava’s shirt and says, “I’ll let you go, but only if you promise to make dinner in this.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @wardenroot


End file.
